Sarnam
The Sarnam are the oldest of the known races and are known for the extensive exploration and nurturing of under-developed worlds. While other races may colonize new planets, the Sarnam seek out worlds that have only rudimentary and primoreal life so that they can manipulate and influence the biological evolution to produce new intelligent species. Biology Carbon based, tetrapodal and cephalized lifeforms standing roughly two meters tall, the Sarnam were the first species to develop from RNA and DNA replication. Sarnam are multi-cellular heterotrophs with a eukaryotic cellular makeup and are aerobically resperiatory. The Sarnam homeworld of Neth has a mostly nitrogen, oxygen and argon atomsphere and abundant water. Reproduction is sexual and Sarnam live for around 100 years. History The Sarnam divide their own history into five distince Ages: *The Wandering- a pre-agricultural age of small family groups involved in hunting and gathering. *The Agricutural- began with the inventions of agriculture, horticulture and animal husbandry, this Age featured the rise of settlements and cities as well as the beginnings of writing, tool-making and avanced political organization. *The Energetic- Defined as the period between the invention of the steam engine and harnessing of the first Star Harvester, this Age saw the rise of a global civilization and the colonizaiton of the Nethian System. *The Exporatory- During this period which began with the discovery of FTL spaceflight, the Sarnam began visiting other star systems and seeking out new life forms and ecosystems. *The Gardening- After creating their Genetic Depository, the Sarnam started to manipulate the evolution of life on a number of worlds with the goal of creating novel intelligent life forms based on Sarnam DNA. Garden Worlds The Sarnam have worked over 300 different Garden Worlds on which they have created diverse intelligent lifeforms based on Sarnem DNA. They prefer to not interfer after the development of an intelligent speices, but do continue to monitor the world and routinely return to collect biological specimins for study. Noted Garden Worlds include Min, Sebandoe, Mirth, Hertae and Earth. While some have claimed that Fa'an is a Sarnam Garden World, no genetic tests have proven this conclusively. Politics Rarely do the Sarnam choose to involve themselves in Galactic politics. Instead their population prefers to remain insular. The Sarnam have two recognized sub-species (the Gris and the Sauronids) and thirty-one different Families. Warfare is rare and disputes between groups are usually resolved through a game of mental and physical accumen, as well as luck, known as Pontachrades. While most Sarnem worship the Spirit, an omnipotent diety seen as a Univeral Gardener, there are different beliefs and sects incluiding the Atholites, the Midoans, and the Universalists. Culture A creative species, the Sarnam enjoy diversions of all types, including 2D and 3D visual films, music, literature, art and dance. In Sarnam culture, creative personalities are often more highly regarded than even the most prestigious scientists, gardeners or explorers. Sarnam also enjoy sports such as tram and ogspale and their winning athelets are highly regarded and universally praised on Neth. Relations with Other Races The Sarnam are credited with forging the first contacts between most races in the galaxy, having begun exploration of the galaxy long before the other races had accheived space-flight. Despite their diplomatic contacts, the Sarnam have only rarely offered to participate in alliances or wars, choosing instead to focus on their Garden Worlds. Because Sarnam are so protective of their many Garden Worlds, they have become a major player in galactic diplomacy. Sarnam biotechnology and medicines are sought after by many diverse races. Category:Universe0001 Category:Universe0001 races Category:Sarnam